


Make a step

by SquareCup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Reality, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareCup/pseuds/SquareCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis et Harry ne s'entendent plus. Harry a une raison de ne plus lui parler, et Louis ne comprend pas. Le management décide de s'en mêler pour l'avenir du groupe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a step

Chicago, Etats-Unis – 23h46 – 23 Juillet 2014.

 

\- Merci encore pour cette incroyable soirée, je ne sais pas ce que l'on ferait sans vous ! cria Harry à la foule de fans à ses pieds. Vous êtes incroyable !

\- On vous aime ! Rajouta Louis en passant son bras autour du cou du bouclé, un sourire sur les lèvres.

 

Harry tourna son regard vers l'ancien mécheux et laissa un sourire pendre à son tour sur ses lippes. Il pressa gentiment le flanc de ce dernier, avec ses longs doigts, qui se recula dans un bruit entre le rire et le couinement. Ils ne prêtèrent pas attention aux fans scandant le nom de leur bromance, ou aux multiples têtes chevelues vêtues de couronnes de fleurs présentes dans le stade. Niall remercia une dernière fois le public en ramassant quelques objets au sol – rigolant devant le nombre impressionnant de sous-vêtements présents – et souriant aux fans. Ces dernières, ne voulant pas que le spectacle prenne fin, commencèrent en rythme à hurler le nom de leur groupe favori. Touchés par cette attention les garçons revinrent sur scène, entamant une chanson de dernière minute. Louis et Harry s'amusèrent, comme d'habitude, ensemble. Se taquinant, courant et posant un baiser sonore sur la joue de l'autre, devant l'œil attendri de certains de leurs fans qui criaient plus fort. Le concert toucha définitivement à sa fin et les cinq garçons repartirent vers leurs loges tout en reparlant de l'ambiance de la soirée. Harry qui avait passé un bras autour du buste de Louis en sortant de scène, l'enleva précipitamment dès qu'il entendu le bruit significatif des portes qui se referment.

 

\- Du savon ! cria-t-il. J'ai besoin de savon !

\- Va te faire foutre ! J't'ai jamais autorisé à me peloter tocard !

\- Bla-bla-bla... Je crois que j'entends des voix. Surtout une, brrr, elle me fout des frissons dans le dos.

\- Quel gamin, surenchérit Louis en partant vers sa loge.

\- Je t'ai entendu ! cria Harry. Et c'est celui qui le dit qu'il l'est !

 

Louis se laissa choir dans son canapé rouge, rejetant la tête en arrière, épuisé par cette soirée. Jouer la comédie avec Styles le vidait vraiment de ses forces. Il alla attraper un jogging noir et un marcel basique au gris délavés suspendus à une barre de métal, lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit. Contre ses attentes ce ne fut pas un des membres du groupe, mais Dan, l'un des porte-paroles de leur management – le plus gentil d'ailleurs.

 

\- Hey Dan, il lui tapa amicalement l'épaule. Comment va ta fille ?

\- Très bien, merci. Elle commence à marcher, c'est fou comme ça grandit vite. Il sourit et secoua sa tête, comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Ecoute Louis, je ne suis pas venu te parler de ça. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'assois.

 

Ce dernier reprit place sur le canapé, peu rassuré en fronçant les sourcils. Il interrogea son vis-à-vis du regard :

 

\- Ecoute, reprit Dan. Dernièrement Harry et toi ne vous montrez proche que lors des concerts, certaines personnes commencent à douter de la cohésion du groupe.

\- Et quoi ? On doit se rouler des patins devant tout le monde ? Il ricana. Oh non je refuse de faire ça ! dit Louis devant le silence de son ami.

\- On ne vous en demande pas tant, mais si vous pouviez retrouver votre complicité du début... Personne ne comprend ce qui s'est passé. Vous êtes passé de meilleurs amis à pires ennemis en une fraction de seconde !

\- Tu exagères, souffla le châtain.

\- Louis, tu as lancé ton bol de céréales à la tête d'Harry parce qu'il s'est moqué de tes cheveux.

\- Comme tu viens de le dire, c'est lui qui avait commencé. Louis croisa les bras. J'y peux rien si sa tête me revient pas.

\- Peut-être, mais en agissant égoïstement, c'est l'avenir du groupe, et donc de Liam, Zayn et Niall, que vous mettez en jeu. Tu voudrais que votre rêve s'arrête parce qu'Harry et toi n'arrivez pas à enterrer la hache de guerre ?

\- Non, c'est bon, capitula Louis, prit de remords pour ses amis. Je lui en toucherais deux mots. Je dois lui répéter la conversation ?

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Margg s'occupe de lui transmettre.

 

Louis frissonna devant ce nom, et il remercia silencieusement le Seigneur que ce soit Dan qui soit venu le voir. Margg : cent-vingt kilos de muscles, un chignon serré qui commençait à grisonner, de petits yeux constamment plissés comme en signe de reproche et une bouche fine qui ne devait jamais avoir porté de sourire. Cette bonne femme l'effrayait tout simplement. Il hocha alors simplement la tête dans un signe de compréhension et partit enfiler ses habits. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea vers leur autobus de voyage. Sur le chemin, Harry le rejoint, sac dans le dos, les anses balancées sur l'épaule :

 

\- Ils t'ont expliqué ?

\- Ouais Dan m'a prévenu.

 

Harry siffla légèrement avant de pincer les lèvres :

 

\- Margg.

\- Je m'en branle, et Louis monta dans le bus sans un regard vers l'arrière.

 

Il s'allongea sur l'une des couchettes du bas, son vertige l'empêchant d'en choisir une surélevée. Zayn prit celle d'en face en hauteur, vite rejoint par Liam en bas de pyjama rayé rouge et blanc. Bien vite, des bruits de légères succions se firent entendre et Louis rigola. Niall s'installa dans celle au dessous du couple. Laissant donc libre celle au-dessus de Louis, et celle derrière lui.

 

\- Génial, ironisa-t-il lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

 

Il se coucha, ne voulant pas penser au bouclé. Peine perdu, puisque ce dernier vint s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

 

\- Louis arrête de faire l'idiot, il faut qu'on en parle. Allez arrête de faire le gamin ! dit Harry en tirant sur la couette que Louis avait remonté au dessus de sa tête. A cette dernière phrase, il se releva violemment, rejetant le haut de sa couette sur ses jambes :

\- C'est moi qui fais le gamin ? Non mais t'es sérieux ! Putain, mais ce n'est pas moi, qui me suis mit à te faire la gueule du jour au lendemain ! C'est toi ça ! Sans aucune raison !

\- Ferme ta gueule ! Tu sais rien putain !

\- Mais dis-moi ! Louis poussa les épaules d'Harry avec ses paumes, voulant le faire réagir.

\- Oh les gosses ! On voudrait dormir merde ! S'énerva Niall.

\- Tu ne comprendrais pas, souffla Harry à l'attention de Louis avant de se relever et de s'adresser aux autres : Pardon pour le bruit.

 

Louis regarda Harry partir vers l'avant du bus et s'allonger sur une des banquettes matelassés. Il soupira de frustration, et se recoucha. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas, la vois d'Harry ne cessant de tourner dans sa tête «  _Tu ne comprendrais pas. Tu ne comprendrais pas. Tu ne comprendrais pas._  ». Il se releva tout doucement et observa la silhouette allongé sur le divan, les bras derrière le crâne.

 

Harry ne trouvait pas non plus le sommeil. Il ne cessait de repenser à tous les petits moments qu'il avait passé avec Louis, avant que tout ne s'écroule en une fraction de seconde. Il repensa à sa réaction ce jour-là – lorsque Louis lui avait annoncé la nouvelle –, les meubles qu'il avait réduits en miettes en tentant de faire passer sa colère. Il ne s'aperçut de la larme qui avait coulé que lorsque celle-ci rencontra sa narine, il l'essuya silencieusement et remit son bras derrière sa tête, forçant le passage au pays des songes.

 

Los Angeles, Etats-Unis – 18h20 – 08 Août 2014.

 

\- Non, mais là c'est stop. Ça fait deux semaines que je subis ta présence et je dis rien. Là ça suffit ! Un dîner ? Non mais et puis quoi encore ?

\- Louis, tu n'as pas le choix, Dan vient de m'envoyer un message. On n'a pas le choix.

\- Putain ! Louis balança son pied dans une chaise, avant de baisser ses épaules : Quelle heure ?

\- Je passe te prendre à ta chambre à 20 heures pétantes. Dan nous a réservé une table au 'Le Patina', en terrasse. Ça c'est moi qui lui ai demandé, je sais que t'aimes ça.

\- Oh, erm, merci ? Tenta Louis.

 

Harry hocha la tête pour seul réponse et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta pourtant et posa sa main sur le chambranle avant de se retourner :

 

\- Sois classe.

 

Louis opina machinalement et Harry sortit.

 

\- Putain, souffla Louis en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait d'accepter.

 

Ses deux semaines avaient été affreuses pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Se câlinant en public, mais se lançant des piques sans arrêt en privé. Toutes les sortes d'injures étaient passées, ne réfléchissant pas aux actes, chacun lançaient ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, laissant un Louis toujours plus en colère, et un Harry toujours plus détruit. Louis ne comprenait pas comment la situation avait autant pu se dégrader en deux ans et Harry ne l'aidait pas dans sa quête de réponses. Pourtant depuis deux jours, aucune dispute n'avait éclaté, Harry se fermait complètement s'enfermant dans sa chambre du soir au matin. Louis s'en réjouit et en profita pour passer du temps avec Eleanor.

 

Soufflant une dernière fois il se dirigea devant son armoire, il se devait d'être présentable, trop de paparazzis l'avait photographié ces deux derniers jours, un faux pas et il ferait la Une des magazines de mode. Il hésita, mais finit par prendre un costume uni Armani qu'il avait acheté récemment avec l'aide de Lottie. Le posant avec délicatesse sur son lit, il se releva et étudia l'effet que cela donnait avec ses chaussures. Nickel. Se dépêchant en voyant l'heure tournée, Louis se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, s'affairant à se faire beau. Douche, shampoing, épilation, gommage, soin, séchage, coiffage, hydratation. Tout y passa et Louis alla enfiler son costume lorsqu'il eut terminé. Finissant de s'habiller, il se regarda longuement dans le miroir.

 

\- Pourquoi je me suis fait aussi beau ? C'est Harry merde ! Allô Louis, c'est Styles quoi !

 

Il se tapa le front avec sa main, et dans un instinct, il tourna le regard vers son réveil : 19h58. Prêt pile à l'heure. Décidant qu'il n'avait aucune envie qu'Harry vienne le chercher, il alla jusqu'à sa porte dans l'idée de l'attendre au salon. Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit le panneau de bois, il tomba nez à nez avec Harry un poing levé.

 

\- Salut.

\- Salut. Tu es, erm, tu es très beau, souffla timidement Harry.

\- Merci, toi aussi.

 

Et Louis le pensait ! Jamais il n'avait vu Harry aussi beau, vêtu d'un costume noir valant certainement très cher et ses cheveux bouclés coiffés en bataille, il avait tout droit l'air sorti d'un magazine de mode.

 

\- On y va ? Harry opina.

 

Le dîner se passa merveilleusement bien, les deux garçons retrouvant leur complicité perdue. Harry riait aux blagues de Louis, et celui-ci souriait niaisement à ce rire, la raison ne lui apparaissant pas encore comme évidente. Les desserts furent apportés, et Louis loucha sur le sublime fondant au chocolat qu'avait commandé Harry, salivant presque.

 

\- Tu en veux ?

\- Je peux ?

\- Bien sur, Harry sourit, et prit un morceau de gâteau, nappé de chocolat blanc fondu, l'apportant aux lèvres du châtain qui les ouvrit et goba la sucrerie.

\- Hum, délicieux, Louis sourit en se léchant goulûment les lèvres, cherchant à récupérer tous les éclats de chocolats possible.

\- Ouais je trouve aussi, répondit Harry les pupilles dilatées.

 

Seulement, aucun des deux ne parlaient de la même chose.

 

\- Sinon, comment va Eleonor ? Harry trifouilla son gâteau de sa cuillère, fixant son regard dessus.

\- C'est Eleanor.

\- C'est pareil, décréta Harry en enfournant une cuillerée dans sa bouche.

\- Non. Ce n'est pas pareil. Harold.

 

Harry le fusilla des yeux.

 

\- Tout ce qui compte pour elle c'est son image, elle se fout qu'on retienne son nom.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Oh aller Louis, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué. Harry rigola, mais reprit son sérieux devant le silence de Louis : On dirait que non. Louis, en deux jours t'es plus apparu en photo que Zerrie, alors que bon dieu, ces deux là sont juste ensemble pour faire la pub de l'une et cacher l'homosexualité de l'autre !

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, demanda sèchement Louis, redoutant déjà la réponse.

\- Voyons Lou', Louis trembla légèrement à ce surnom – cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé – et Harry posa sa main sur la sienne. Tu sais bien que c'est elle qui les appelle. Ça ne t'étonne pas que ce soit elle qui décide où vous alliez, et que bizarrement ce soit infesté de photographes ? A chaque fois. C'est juste une sale garce profiteuse.

\- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Hurla Louis, et quelques personnes des tables voisines se retournèrent. Je t'interdis de parler de ma copine comme ça ! Tu mens !

\- Va la voir, si tu ne me crois pas. Va rejoindre Miss Parfaite 2.0.

 

Louis se leva violemment, fusillant Harry du regard qui s'adossa à sa chaise et croisa les bras, et il quitta le restaurant sans demander son reste.

 

\- T'inquiète je payerai ! cria Harry à Louis, ce dernier se retournant et lui offrant un doigt d'honneur.

 

Le châtain monta dans un taxi, donnant l'adresse d'une amie chez qui logeait Eleanor. Il y arriva quelques minutes plus tard, ne prenant pas la peine de toquer, il entra et l'appela. Celle-ci descendit quelques secondes plus tard, emmitouflé dans un drap.

 

\- Hey bébé qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle paniquée, jetant constamment des regards vers l'escalier qu'elle venait de quitter.

\- J'ai besoin de réponses.

\- Euh là maintenant ?, elle regarda sa tenue.

\- Oui, là maintenant ! Elle recula légèrement mais Louis continua : Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Tu appelles les photographes à chaque fois que l'on sort ensemble ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sur que non ! Qui t'as mis une idée aussi farfelue dans la tête ?

\- Harry me l'a dit.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas, il est jaloux. Elle fit claquer sa langue.

 

«  _Harry jaloux ? Mais de qui ?_  » Se demanda Louis. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question, lorsque des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Un garçon dans le plus simple appareil descendit les escaliers et se tourna vers la brune :

 

\- Elea' bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Quel crétin, marmonna cette dernière pinçant l'arête de son nez.

\- Tu me trompes ? Putain, attends tu me trompes ! hurla Louis.

\- Oh, le copain j'imagine. Enchanté, je suis David.

\- Il se fout de ma gueule ? demanda Louis à sa future ex-copine, qui haussa les épaules, avant de lancer son poing dans le nez du brun. Je ne suis pas enchanté, tocard. Bien, maintenant tu as dix secondes pour m'expliquer avant que je ne m'en aille...

\- Louis, bébé, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Louis haussa un sourcil, et regarda l'entrejambe du brun, étendu à ses pieds, qui portait encore un préservatif. Ok, tu sais quoi j'en ai marre ! Oui Louis je te trompe ! Et crois-moi, c'est pas le premier, elle rigola. Quant aux journalistes, oui c'est bien moi qui les appelle. A chaque fois. Comme quoi, Bouclette sert à quelque chose. Le pauvre, toute ces fois où il a essayé de te mettre en garde contre moi, mais où tu étais trop obnubilé par ton amour que tu ne l'écoutais même pas ! Je dois t'avouer que me dire que je suis la cause d'une des ruptures des plus grandes amitiés me provoque toujours un énorme sourire. Si seulement tu l'avais écouté... Mais non tu es trop égoïste, centré sur ta petite personne. Comment tu as pu croire qu'une fille comme moi, elle se désigna de la main, pourrait finir ave c quelqu'un comme toi, elle le désigna à son tour, heureusement que tu es célèbre. Elle sourit d'un rictus mauvais.

\- T'es une belle salope.

\- On me le dit souvent oui, elle rigola.

\- Et ça te fait rire... Putain mais t'as gâché deux années de ma vie ! Deux putains d'années ! Harry a raison  t'es une sale garce.

\- Oh Louis, ne te vexe pas, tu valais quelque chose au pieu... Comme un petit 5, et elle repartit dans son rire.

 

Le bruit de gifle retentit dans un bruit sourd. La main toujours levé, Louis pinça les lèvres, avant d'articuler sèchement :

 

\- Va. Te. Faire. Foutre. Pauvre conne.

 

Sur ces mots, il se retourna et partit vers la porte. Sans un regard en arrière. Il héla un taxi et le pressa jusqu'à leur hôtel. Arrivé à celui-ci, il lança 50 dollars au chauffeur ne cherchant pas à connaitre le vrai montant. Il se dépêcha dans les escaliers, les préférant à l'ascenseur qui mettrait trop de temps à arriver. Il ouvrit la porte, la faisant claquer contre le mur – Zayn et Liam qui se pelotaient sur le canapé, tout en s'embrassant, ne le remarquèrent même pas passer – et il sprinta jusqu'à la chambre du bouclé. Il le trouva assis sur son lit, les coudes plantés dans ses genoux, et la tête entre ses mains, son corps parcouru de soubresauts. Louis s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit devant lui :

 

\- Oh Hazz' ne pleure pas...

\- Louis ? L'interpellé hocha la tête dans la pénombre et se leva pour allumer une lampe de chevet avant de revenir devant lui. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû... Pardonne-moi, je suis désolé.

\- T'as eu raison de me le dire, souffla Louis. Je suis allé chez elle. Je l'ai trouvé nue, avec un mec nu lui aussi. Ah non, il avait une capote. Harry rigola :

\- Quelle salope. Oh pardon Louis, je sais que je ne dois pas parler d'elle com-

\- Hey, calme-toi. C'est une salope, on est d'accord, il sourit. Je crois qu'elle se souviendra de la gifle que je lui ai mise.

\- Oh merde, tu l'as frappé ! Bien fait pour elle !

\- Elle m'a dit que tu avais essayé de me prévenir pour son comportement, elle m'a dit aussi que tu avais raison sur toute la ligne, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté... Louis baissa la tête, et Harry posa ses doigts sous son menton de sorte à lui relever. Elle m'a aussi dit que, hum, tu étais jaloux ? Est-ce que tu étais jaloux, d'elle ? demanda-t-il hésitant sa raison et son cœur espérant tous les deux des réponses différentes.

\- J'étais, et je suis totalement et incroyablement jaloux d'elle. Louis, elle a ton cœur...

\- Tu n'as plus aucune raison d'être jaloux, chuchota Louis prés des lèvres d'Harry avant de poser ses lippes dessus sans aucune hésitation.

 

Harry ferma les yeux et trembla légèrement d'excitation et d'appréhension dû au contact. Mais il savoura ses lèvres tant rêvées au maximum, appuyant dessus, les mouvants dans une synchronisation parfaite. Harry recula, plaçant ses mains de chaque coté de son corps, de sorte à le hisser en arrière, pour ne pas rompre le contact, Louis posa sa main a l'arrière de la tête du bouclé, enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chevelure qui laissa échapper un bruit étouffé dû au tiraillement. Louis décolla ses lèvres de celle de son amant, et vint les déposer dans son cou. Harry, maintenant allongé, en profita pour laisser les mains de son amant défaire sa cravate déjà desserrer, puis arracher sa chemise. Louis descendit sa bouche, laissant une traînée brûlante dans son sillage – sur cette peau qui le rendait déjà si accro –, et un Harry déjà haletant. Ses doigts convergèrent vers l'un de ses tétons alors que sa bouche alla maltraiter son jumeau, mordant, léchant, suçant, pinçant sans répit. Il laissa crisser ses dents sur l'aréole, la suçant au maximum, faisant affluer le sang qui teinta le téton et le rendit dur et gonflé. Louis sourit en entendant le souffle erratique d'Harry qui appuyait sur sa tête.

 

Reprenant son chemin – ignorant la main d'Harry qui lui tirait les cheveux, l'implorant de continuer son délicieux jeu de langue – Louis laissa ses mains déboutonner le pantalon du bouclé, alors qu'il embrassait son nombril. Il enleva le tissu d'un coup avec son boxer, s'imposant la vue de la virilité de son amant. Louis se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres, faisant gémir Harry. Il reprit son exploration, reprenant sa route de baisers sur la fine ligne de poils qui occupait le bas ventre du bouclé, savourant son odeur, il laissa glisser sa bouche jusqu'à la base du pénis, commençant à effleurer doucement la veine palpitante du bout des doigts. Louis le prit en main dans une prise ferme mais douce, et s'émerveilla de voir le membre durcir et s'épaissir au possible sous ses touchers. Une légère goutte s'écoula de la fente d'Harry, qui ne put retenir un long gémissement lorsque Louis posa son doigt dessus et s'en servit pour lubrifier son gland. Le châtain se lécha une dernière fois les lèvres avant de laisser sa langue traîner sur la surface rosée du gland. Il goûta, testa, puis ouvrit plus grandement la bouche de sorte à prendre son amant dans sa cavité humide et chaude. Harry cria lorsque Louis creusa ses joues pour plus de sensations, branlant d'une main la zone qu'il ne pouvait atteindre. Ce dernier laissa traîner sa langue sur la grosse veine, sa tête allant et venant au rythme que lui imposait Harry de sa main. Louis le prit plus profondément en bouche lorsqu'il sentit le membre palpiter contre ses lèvres. Harry tira sur ses cheveux pour lui faire signe d'arrêter :

 

\- Lou' ? A-Aaaah-arrête, oh putain, je vais-je vais venir...

 

Louis coupa court aux paroles de son amant qui s'était relevé en posant une main sur son bas-ventre, le forçant à se recoucher. Il accéléra ses mouvements, creusant les joues au maximum, quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se déversa dans sa bouche dans un cri bestial incroyablement attirant. Louis vint s'allonger au coté de son amant et se tourna vers lui. Il regarda Harry tenter de reprendre sa respiration, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant à un rythme irrégulier.

 

\- Putain de meilleure fellation de ma vie Lou', le dit Lou' sourit, et Harry se retourna vers lui, venant se placer au-dessus de son corps. A mon tour de te faire du bien. Il plaça un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

 

Harry déshabilla Louis tendrement, laissant à son tour sa langue s'échouer sur son corps, savourant ce gout, tant rêvé, qu'y n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il embrassa longuement son cou, son torse, ses jambes, l'intérieur de ses cuisses, puis lécha deux de ses doigts devant les pupilles dilatées de Louis, totalement offert à lui, là sur ce lit, nu et les jambes écartées pour lui. Rien que pour lui. Doucement Harry plaça un de ses doigt devant l'intimité du châtain, poussant dessus tout en observant sa réaction, à part une légère grimace, rien d'inquiétant. Il fit quelques flexions à l'intérieur pour le détendre, lorsque les premiers gémissements arrivèrent, il inséra un deuxième doigt, celui-ci donna une plus grande grimace à Louis qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de trouver adorable, et il se courba sur le petit corps du châtain pour venir l'embrasser amoureusement. Harry bougea ses doigts à l'intérieur de son amant de sorte à détendre les chairs au maximum, Louis, s'y habituant finalement, expira un léger souffle de bien-être qui ravi Harry, qui commença à pousser plus fort et à arc-bouter ses doigts, les membres frôlant sa prostate, Louis se releva d'un coup en criant, et en suppliant Harry de recommencer, les larmes aux yeux, les lèvres luisantes.

 

Au désespoir de Louis, Harry se retira. Il le regarda perdu, jusqu'à ce qu'il le vit attraper un préservatif, se l'appliquer et saisir un flacon blanc.

 

\- Laisse je vais le faire, décida Louis la voix cassé.

 

Il enduisit ses mains de lubrifiant avant de caresser, lentement, le sexe tendu et brûlant devant lui. Il étala le gel, sans quitter Harry du regard, se mordant et se léchant inconsciemment les lèvres, excitant encore plus le bouclé. Lorsqu'il le décréta prés, Louis se redressa et déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche d'Harry. Ce dernier comprenant le message, plaça son membre devant l'intimité de Louis, saisissant ses cuisses et les releva vers lui, les nouant autour de son buste, de sorte à exposer les fesses bombées de son amant. Harry se lécha les lèvres avant de pousser en Louis. Une légère grimace apparu sur le visage de ce dernier, suite à cette intrusion, mais Harry vint rapidement l'embrasser tendrement. De peur de le blesser, Harry s'enfonça doucement, centimètres par centimètres, les doigts de Louis se crispant sur ses épaules. Harry posa son front contre celui, moite, de Louis, dégageant d'une main ses cheveux mouillés, alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs respirations. Il vint embrasser ses paupières, ses pommettes, son nez, sa bouche et titiller ses tétons voulant occuper son esprit ailleurs que sur la douleur. Au bout de quelques minutes, Louis ondula des hanches, Harry s'affaira alors à donner le plus de plaisir possible à son amant, une fois sa prostate trouvé grâce à un long cri de Louis, il buta dedans dans des coups de reins précis et puissants. Louis se sentant venir après quelques minutes de pur plaisir avança sa main vers son sexe douloureux, mais fut arrêté par Harry qui repoussa sa main dans une petite tape en grognant, et qui s'occupa lui-même de le soulager. Louis savoura les doigts s'occupant doucement de lui, il se vida en premier sur son torse luisant dans un cri étouffé par la bouche d'Harry, ce dernier le suivant quelques secondes après, mordant la lèvre du châtain dans sa jouissance.

 

Harry se laissa faiblement tomber sur Louis, leurs torses transpirants rentrant en contact, chacun ressentant les pulsations incontrôlables de leur cœur. Louis sourit puis vint embrasser le visage entier d'Harry dans une faim irrépressible, lorsque ses lippes se posèrent sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis pour la troisième fois, le baiser devint plus doux, plus amoureux, plus tendre, laissant la vague de désir se calmer. Harry sourit tendrement, et se retira doucement de Louis, ce qui lui valût un grognement de frustration, puis alla jeter le condom usagé et le mouchoir dont Louis venait de se servir pour s'essuyer, avant de se glisser sous les draps, le plus âgé dans ses bras.

 

\- Hazz '?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, parce que mon cœur, je te le donne.

\- Sérieux ? Harry se releva à la force de ses bras, observant Louis qui hocha la tête, les yeux pétillants. Il l'embrassa fougueusement avant de se séparer : Tu dis ça parce que je suis la meilleure baise de ta vie !

\- Je dis ça parce que je t'aime Harold, mais c'est vrai aussi, Louis rigola.

\- Je t'aime aussi Lou'.

 

Louis sourit puis se cala plus contre le torse de son amoureux. Et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux quelques minutes après devant les Portes du royaume de Morphée.

 

En une nuit, le fil qui séparait la haine et l'amour venait d'être brisé. 


End file.
